


Bittersweet - Loki Oneshots

by vxlkyries



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Loki Is a Dad Friend, Loki Needs a Hug, Marvel bring back the greasy God, Peter Parker is an angel, Thor (Marvel) is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-10 14:58:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15951695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vxlkyries/pseuds/vxlkyries
Summary: A series of oneshots for our missed trickster, with mostly angst and/or fluff themes.





	1. Bittersweet

LOKI FELT AT PEACE. It was an uncommon feeling, perhaps the first time feeling it. He was so used to jealousy, to anger, to despair, that peace, of all things, was completely foreign to him. Even as a boy, he was constantly striving to prove himself, to earn his father's love, that he was never really at peace.

Now, however, as he stood in the small kitchen, cutting fruits, preparing the dessert, stirring the pots and checking on the bake, he found it peaceful. The acts he was performing were quite stressful --- he couldn't let the roast burn, or put too much salt in the sauce, nor let the soup overboil --- but he enjoyed it, keeping track of everything in perfect precision.

On Asgard, meals were prepared for him, everything he could possibly want. On Earth, with you, meals were had to be cooked. He never imagined he'd like it so much, but considering how good he was at it, he wasn't surprised. It was almost therapeutic.

"Hey, Y/N said you could use some help?" The boy, Peter was his name, wandered into the kitchen, the oak floorboards creaking beneath his weight. He pulled up his sleeves and placed his hands onto the counter, grinning. "Seems like you're overworked. My aunt, May, says I'm really good at slicing things, I can takeover."

Loki's hand stilled slicing ruby red apples, his disinterested gaze meeting Peter's. "If you wish. Wash your hands first, and be careful."

Peter's hand shot up, giving Loki a quick salute before setting off to his task. It had surprised Loki at how quickly the boy had forgiven him. The others were, for good reason, reluctant and weary to accept Thor's homicidal brother back on Earth. Then came this kid, only a handful of years---or maybe more than that, he didn't really care to understand human ages--- calling him "Mr. Loki" or Sir, being helpful and cracking jokes.

It was the boy and you that broke the team's guard. Coaxing them to accepting him, until soon enough, they were coming over for dinners and lunches at yours and his cottage. Just as they were on this day.

"You've done a great job, everything looks so good!" Peter said, excitement coating his voice as he stared at the already cooked meals, each set out on the counter, artfully presented. "Everyone's been dying to eat, you have no idea how much the aroma is getting to us."

"I can only imagine." And imagine he could, because the last time your team bombarded the home, Clint had snuck into the kitchen on multiple occasions to steal bites, sharing with your dog and cat as he did. "They'll have to wait. Such things can't be rushed."

Loki stretched his neck to the side, peering out the large windows onto the deck that overlooked the lake he loved so much. You were sat with Bruce, talking and laughing as Steve and Sam told a story to Clint, Bucky leaning back and listening quietly, nudging Natasha each time he was told of doing something grand, and her rolling her eyes, a small smirk on her painted lips. The sun was setting, casting everyone in a warm glow, and for a brief second, it looked as if the image in front of his eyes was a painting from a story with only the happiest ending possible.

It shocked him that the people who once hated him, and he vice versa, had become almost like a second family to him.

He was so caught up in his thoughts, that he had not heard the strident knocks resounding through the cozy cottage.

"I'll get it!" Peter said, putting down the knife and turning to walk towards the front door. But Tony was already standing, wine glass in hand. He took a sip, hand halting Peter, before striding towards the door. "Thanks, Mr. Stark!"

The large hound that had been sleeping on the kitchen floor, big brown eyes lusting after the food, stood up and trotted after. Loki heard a bark, and a deep voice cooing at the mutt.

"Do not give him attention! He is on a time out for stealing a whole roasted chicken!" Loki called over his shoulder, still seething at the loss.

Thor walked in, holding the dog as one would a fragile baby, carefully supporting it, grinning. "He's so cute. Aren't you? Yes! Did you miss uncle Thor?"

"Get him out of here, his fur will fly into the food!"

"Aw c'mon, give the baby a break," Tony called as he sat back down onto the couch, rolling his eyes at Rhodey and smirking. "I can only imagine what he goes through, living with you."

A dark chuckle escaped Loki's lips. If only Stark knew of his suffering. The tortured sleep when the mutt asked to be let out at 4 am, the slobber and fur on his clothes, the shredding of cushions, and worst of all, the seizing of bed space. You encouraged it, calling the mongrel over to sleep beside you, petting its black fur that made it look like a giant storm cloud with four legs.

Although, no one knew it besides you, but as much as Loki pretended to resent the Newfoundland, he would kill for it. Sometimes you had to go away, those days waiting for you and hoping for your safety were haunting. But then came the gentle beast, resting its head on Loki's legs in reassurance, being a protector and a companion. He loved the dog with all his heart.

"Hey, Mr. Thor!" Peter waved his hand, brown eyes lighting up. Loki shot him a glare, the knife was still in the boy's hand, slicing the air; he could get hurt. Peter lowered his hand sheepishly. "Glad you could make it!"

Thor clicked his tongue and shook his head. "Loki, you're making the boy work away while you do nothing? This is child labour."

"Yeah, get back in the kitchen, Loki!" Tony yelled. It seemed the wine was getting to him.

"I am in the kitchen, Stark!"

Thor set the dog down, patted Peter's shoulder and peered at the sliced fruits. "Would have gotten here sooner, but Loki lives in the middle of nowhere. Got lost."

"Wash your hands, please," Loki said, growing agitated, despite being happy to see his brother. He would not risk the sullying of his meals. "And then help, maybe?"

Thor's face contorted upward. "Yeaaaah --- no. Where's my sister-in-law? I've brought her a gift."

Loki cocked his head towards the sliding doors. "Outside."

Thor nodded, gave Peter a thumbs up, and ruffled Tony's hair as he walked towards the doors. A cacophony of voices rose an octave as everyone greeted him, then muted down as he closed the doors behind him once outside.

"Hey, you've seen Wanda and Vision?" Rhodey asked Loki, reclining on the velvet couch.

Peter nodded, his brown locks falling into his eyes. "They went down to the lake."

"Alright." Rhodey stood, and hoisted Tony up with him. "Dinner is basically done, right? I'll go get em. C'mon Tony, let's get you some fresh air."

"Er, careful the drunkard doesn't fall into the lake. I would hate to have him haunt it," Loki snarked, locking eyes with Tony who narrowed his own. Their gazes challenged each other's until Rhodey pulled the smaller man away.

"Hey uh, Mr. Loki, I just want to say thanks, for hosting these dinners." Peter's voice was soft, genuine, and happy. "It really brings us all together, you know?"

Loki did know, that's why he didn't mind the hassle of cleaning up and preparing. "Hmph. Hey, once you're done there, set them up into that tray?"

"Aye, aye, Captain!"

Soon the meals were ready. It would have taken a much shorter time to prepare had it not been for Thor's ravenous appetite, able to consume whole pasta dishes, pies, chickens, and still have room for cheese cake.

Loki called Steve and Bruce over, trusting them the most to help him carry out the meals. Once outside, Clint and Bucky clapped, and Loki scoffed in disgust at how barbaric they were acting for the food, howling and shouting.

You held out a hand towards Loki, calling him over to you. He obliged, the smile slipping onto his face at the sight of you infectious to those around him.

"My love," you murmured, a hand slinking up to his collar, pulling him down for a kiss. "I missed you."

"As have I," he said against your lips. Some of the team groaned in utter nausea, while others, mainly Scott, cooed, deeming you and Loki cute. "They're most annoying, aren't they?"

You chuckled, eyes full of appreciation. "Yeah, they really are."

"Hey, can we eat now?"

"You're doing this? In front of my chicken?"

"Disgusting."

With a flourish, Loki extended his hand to the grand table, the plethora of foods on it dazzling and enticing. "Dig in."

Your cat jumped off your lap and with a content pur, rubbed its side to Loki's legs, before ducking under the table to sit at Thor's legs, ready to swipe at fallen food.

Loki took a seat beside you and let out a sigh of relief. Mission accomplished.

***

The sky had turned a deep blue, brimming with countless stars that sparkled above everyone, and shining on the dark waters of the lake, that had fireflies floating across it like lanterns.

The plates from dinner had been cleared, and instead dessert had been brought out with more drinks. Mostly everyone was intoxicated, and it showed in the frequency and pitch of their laughter.

Peter was sipping freshly squeezed apple juice, smiling so much that Loki was sure the boy would hurt himself, and listening to Bruunhilde's tales of space. She had arrived late, with more alcohol, as if they didn't already have so much. Scott and Sam were taken aback by the Valkyrie, engrossed too in her tales.

Clint and Natasha were cuddling the pets. The the mutt sat by Clint's side as he stroked its head, and the cat on the Widow's lap, stomach stuffed, purring happily. The conversation between the spies was silent, but Loki was certain they were discussing the team, because every few seconds they would glance at everyone, a cherished smile on their faces.

The rest of the team were talking thunderously, slapping the table in laughter and jostling their drinks.

Music---some old love song Steve had put on--- was playing faintly. You and Loki were slowly dancing to it, your head resting on his chest, arms wrapped around him tightly. Wanda and The Vision had joined too, but quite some ways away from you and him, so it truly felt that even though friends and family were surrounding the two of you, a private and special moment was still shared.

"I love you, you know that right?" Loki asked, bending down to kiss the top of your head. "More than anything."

You sighed happily, humming in agreement against his chest. "And I love you, more than all the stars in the whole universe."

***

"Loki, it's time."

Loki looked up, scanning the deck of friends to see who spoke the words. No one was paying him and you any attention, too engrossed in whatever new topic had come up.

"I'm sorry, but you must leave."

It was a woman's voice. Older than him. He recognized it, there was a familiarity to him. It reminded him of a home long gone.

"Are you hearing that?" Loki asked you, still slowly dancing to the music with you in his arms. "Someone calling me?"

"No, I didn't hear anything but Thor's really, really, loud laughter."

For a moment Loki was tempted of silencing his brother so that he could hear better, but when the voice spoke again, it was clear, and louder than anyone's voice in his presence.

"My sweet boy, I hate to tear you away from what could have been, but I can't leave you, at risk of losing you forver."

Then, suddenly, Loki was pulled back, and the deck, the cottage, the lake, and worst of all, you, were left behind. A blur of images flew passed his eyes as his hands shot out towards you, but it was too late.

Frigga stood above her son, a golden crystal with runes carved into it in her hands. Her eyes were downcast, her lips pulled down. "I am sorry."

"What have you done?" Loki struggled to stand, and when he did, his hand shot for the rune, but his mother held it back. "You took everything away from me."

Frigga closed her eyes, a sullen sigh escaping her lips as she tried to compose her fractured heart. "These runes only show you what could have been, Loki. If I had left you in that false world, you would have went mad."

"Then madness is what I shall be, if it means a few more moments with her."

Frigga shook her head, her heavy golden robes bristling slightly. "Asgard will be reborn, and so will we. If you cling to a life that never was, you will enter the next life bitter and broken, my son." She held her hand up to his cheek and swiped at the lone tear. "You will not remember her, only feel an unbearable heartache and not understand why. I am protecting you from that."

Loki's heart was already hurting, and he knew that whatever life he would be born into, it would always yearn for you. "Can't we open the gates to her, so that when she passes on, she can come here?"

"No, my son," Frigga whispered, her voice cracking. She hated to see him so broken. As a mother, she wanted nothing more than to have her sons be happy. "The halls of Valhalla will only accept us, for we bare roles destined to be repeated."

Loki's lower lip trembled, his mouth slightly open. The whites of his eyes had turned a dull red as he fought tears. He had found peace, and he had lost it.

"But, maybe, in another life, your soul may meet hers again," Frigga reassured and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"She would not remember me, would she?"

"No, she would not."

Loki promised then, that in every life he lived, he would seek you out, and he would fall in love with you all over again.


	2. Honey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader is battling a horrible flu, so Loki decides to take care of her.

THE NEW ASGARD PROJECT STARTED ONCE THE LAST EMBERS OF THANOS'S WRATH DIED OUT. It was to be a home for the displaced Asgardians, a new hope for them as they started their lives anew on Earth.

However, in reality, it was a rather inconspicuous apartment building that needed many renovations before it would resemble that of Asgard in the slightest.

Thor had taken to overseeing the strenuous tasks of remodeling the building; knocking down walls, re-tiling, replacing windows and the like. Valkyrie, or Bruunhilde as she liked you to call her, assisted him along with the ever optimistic Korg and a few Asgardians.

With the heavy work out of the way, there was still a lot more to do, which lead to you, Bruce, and the charming trickster Loki to ensure that the drab building flourished with color and style.

Tasked with a small team of Asgardians to assist you, you were given the lovely job of painting; something that you found fun and relaxing. Choosing from a wide variety of colors, and turning the dull, dirty walls into a canvas to breathe new life into was always a delightful task for you.

That was before you were struck with a flu seemingly tailored just to make you miserable. The chore of carrying paint cans wrought havoc on your already aching muscles, leaving you panting, out of breath with your chest alight, unprepared for the fit of coughs that would scrape at your sore throat.

"I thought I heard someone gasping their last, dying breaths," a silky voice tinged with amusement echoed through the empty room that you were struggling to paint.

You set down the can of gold paint you were battling with a thud on the paper lined floors and wiped at the beads of sweat on your forehead, your muscles relieved to have the strain gone.

Turning, you found Loki leaning in the doorway, watching you with a small smirk. The well fitted black shirt he was clad in had the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and he neglected to ensure the buttons from his chest upwards were done all the way up in an effort to cool himself down.

You were both envious and in awe of how he managed to look so good in the blistering heat, whereas your hair was a mess, with paint staining your clothes, and your face flushed and dripping with sweat.

Too weak to muster a smile like you normally would to him, you merely nodded in agreement. "I feel like I'm dying."

The smirk dropped off Loki's face at your words. He pushed himself off the wall and uncrossed his arms. "Oh dear, you do look it." He closed the small gap between you and him in quick, long strides, and laid a cool hand against your cheek, then your forehead. "You're burning up."

Slightly taken aback by the proximity of him, a small blush crept up your neck and rested on your cheeks. "It's nothing. Now are you going to help me paint, or what?"

The sides of his mouth tugged down in disapproval as he looked down at you. "Do you really think I would allow you to work in this state?"

The question danced in your head for a while, trying to find the answer. You were taken aback at his new behavior. Sure, he was always friendly enough with just a dash of charming and sass to you, but he was like that with everyone – well, mostly everyone. So, why would he care if you were ill? "Yes?"

Loki's frown grew deeper, as if being etched into his skin. "Follow me." He turned and made his way to the door, but stopped when you made no move. "Surely you're still capable of walking, so hurry up."

Though you would have much rather preferred to curl up on the floor and not move until the putrid flu left your body, you willed your hurt legs to follow him, trudging behind with a few whispered complaints under your breath.

Loki led you to the next floor, carefully ensuring you navigated the debris and work tools by placing a guiding hand on the small of your back, and stopped outside a black door. Opening it, he beckoned for you to enter.

It was a spacious bedroom, with plush carpets, satin curtains, and perhaps the most comfy bed you had ever seen in your life. You wanted nothing more than to just jump onto it and lay your head against the inviting pillows.

As if reading your mind, Loki raised an eyebrow at you. "Are you going to lie down or do I have to carry you to the bed?"

"Oh, um." The words left your mouth as you stared up at him in shock and confusion as a few shameless thoughts flittered in your mind.

He chuckled slightly, his green eyes glinting in the soft rays of sunlight that filtered into the room. "I'm flattered but it's really not what you're thinking." When you didn't reply, he sighed. "You clearly need rest."

You bit your lower lip, debating on what to do. On one hand, you didn't want to slack off on helping the Asgardians. They had been through a lot, and the faster the renovations were done, the quicker they could settle in. On the other hand, you were exhausted. You could barely breathe through your nose, and your head ached terribly.

Loki pinched the bridge of his nose, and exhaled. "If I'm being frank, you don't have much of a choice. You need rest, and if that means I have to lock you in here for your own good, and finish up the painting on my own I will."

You held up your hands in defeat, a strained laugh escaping your throat. "Okay, okay. I wasn't going to put up a fight, anyway. Pretty sure if I take a few more steps I might pass out."

His face contorted in a mix of relief and worry at your words.

Kicking off your shoes, you hopped onto the bed and nestled into the pillows, a dreamy sigh escaping your lips. The bed dipped softly under your weight like it was absorbing your body into it, and you inhaled deeply, the gentle yet fresh mint aroma that usually followed Loki washing over you. "G'night."

"Sleep well," Loki said as he left the room, gently closing the door behind him with a soft click.

You hummed in response, your eyes droopy. It didn't take long for you to drift off into a peaceful slumber, your labored breathing evened out into relaxed breaths and a soft snore sounded through the room.

When you awoke, the sun which had once been high and painfully bright in the azure sky had dipped to allow streaks of pinks and purples to grace the sky, indicating you had slept through most of the day.

You were in the process of wiping at the drool that ran from your mouth and onto the pillow away when you heard a snicker coming from the corner of the room, causing you to jump in fright.

Loki was sat in a chair, watching you contently. "Slept well, I take it?"

You puffed your cheeks out and huffed loudly. "You would know, since you watched me creepily like that dude from Twilight."

"On the contrary, I just returned now. Didn't really have the heart to wake you – you looked so peaceful," he murmured. Then, he stood and lifted up a plastic bag that had been resting on the floor beside him. "I went out and purchased you some things that will help you fight this flu."

"You really didn't have to, thank you though," you said, genuinely touched at his concern for you, albeit it being new to you.

"But first, you should eat," he said and pointed to the nightstand where a steaming bowl of soup was resting. "My mother used to make something akin to that for when Thor and I would fall ill. Most of the ingredients aren't here on Midgard, but I found some perfect substitutes; it should help you."

You struggled to push yourself up into a sitting position, prompting Loki to quickly come to your side and help you up, carefully propping and arranging the pillows for you to rest on comfortably as he did.

He handed you the bowl. "Careful, it's still quite hot."

You graciously accepted the bowl from him. The aroma of the soup was a divine, sharp, savory smell that immediately had your mouth watering and your nasal passages opening up.

"I didn't know you were such a good cook!" you gushed at him, mouth open slightly after you savored the first spoonful of the soup. It was spicy, but not overly, just enough to warm your chest and ease the phlegm in your throat. Contrasting the main flavor of the soup, was a sweetness to it that you weren't sure how was possible, yet it worked amazingly well somehow. "Loki, this is... beautiful. Made by the Gods themselves."

He rolled his eyes, a small tug at his lips. "I am a God, you know, but I shall take your compliment nonetheless."

The two of you settled into a comfortable silence, him occasionally breaking it to tell you to slow down as you gorged down the soup. The flu had left you without an appetite, so you didn't realize how hungry you were until you started to eat the seemingly magical meal.

Once you were sated and the bowl was cleared away, Loki started to empty the plastic bag. Small boxes of medication, a packet of tissues, some snacks, and a book cluttered the nightstand.

"Here, this is for the cough," he said and held up a spoon with a dark liquid on it to your mouth. You obliged, and grimaced at the bitter taste. "Come now, it's not that bad."

"It really is."

Loki shook his head gently. He picked up a glass of water and handed it to you, his other hand producing two tablets. "For your pain, fever and whatnot. Drink up."

You did as he instructed, and he looked pleased at your cooperation.

"What's the book for?" you asked him and nodded to it. It was a thick, leather bound book, with fine silver writing on the cover.

Loki picked it up and handed it to you, his face unreadable. "I thought you might like it. Something to keep you occupied while you rested."

You studied the book carefully, a tentative hand opening it and running down the first page. "A collection of short stories and poetry. Thank you, you're really spoiling me." Your eyebrows creased. "But, I should be heading home, it's getting late."

Loki shook his head, a few strands of his obsidian locks falling onto his face. "I've asked Thor to notify your family that you're quite alright. You really can't think of walking back to your home in this state." When you didn't reply, he stood up and produced a set of folded clothes from the edge of the bed. "I've got you some more comfortable sleepwear. You can freshen up in the adjoining bathroom."

"I really can't impose on you like this," you said to him, startled at how much effort he was making for you.

"I'll bunk in one of the many vacant rooms here. Treat my room as if it were your own. It's really not an issue for me," he said, voice firm as if the situation was final. "I'll be back later to check on you. There's a lozenges on the nightstand in case your throat is still troubling, and don't hesitate to shout if you need me."

Loki didn't wait for you to respond, leaving you dumbfounded and gawking at the closed door once he left.

He stayed true to his word, returning a bit later when the sun had fully set and a few specks of dim stars twinkled in the dark sky. You were on the edge of sleep, drowsily reading the book he had given you, too enthralled to put it down. Loki was pleased you liked it, but not at the fact you were fighting sleep at the cost of it.

Once he set the book aside, he handed you a tray filled with a meal, and a tea that smelled like ginger and honey, and something else you couldn't quite put your finger on. Much like the soup, you were almost certain the tea contained magical properties; it immediately soothing your muscles and clearing your mind of any tension after just one sip.

Once you were fed, Loki had picked up the book again and you expected him to take it with him on his way out. But to your surprise, he settled back into the chair and skimmed through the pages, stopping with a satisfied smile on the chapter he was looking for. "Since you love this book so much, why don't I read my favorite short story to you while you drift off to sleep?"

Loki's words were like a soft melody in your ears, his voice calming and even as you gently fell back into a heavy slumber. No dreams, just a full night of blissful and well rested sleep ensued.

It was a crisp and bright morning when you awoke hours later, stirring out of your sleep because of the voices that trickled into the room. First you noticed with wonder and gratitude, was that a majority of the flu symptoms had left your body. Secondly, to your curiosity, the voices that roused you were Loki's and Bruunhilde's.

"Keep your voice down, she's still asleep," came Loki's muffled voice from behind the door. "If you really want to check in on her, come back later when she's awake."

"Fine, fine."

"You're still here."

"Answer me this and then I'll leave," Brunnhilde said, her tone smug, "Since when do you care so much for someone you deem just a friend?"

There was a pause before he replied in a hasty whisper. "What do you mean? This is how I always care for my friends."

"Or just this friend," she said, holding back a laugh. "The one that gives you butterflies, the one that I catch you daydreaming about so often, the one you wish to hold –."

"Okay enough! I get it," he said hurriedly, clearly exasperated at her teasing. "She's beautiful, smart, funny...and so much more. I've never met someone who brought so much joy and love into my life. I didn't know one person could mean so much to me."

"So tell her."

"It's not that simple. I don't deserve her."

A whack sounded loudly and Loki gasped loudly in offense. "It's not your job to decide what she deserves – that's up to her. And I can tell you for a fact she's just as in love with you as you are with her. So tell her how you feel, or you'll regret it."

Silence.

"I suppose you're right."

"I always am."

The door handle shifted, and you panicked. You never imagined Loki would ever feel the same way you did for him, it was always a lingering dream in the back of your mind that you thought would always stay that way. Then he confessed. You weren't supposed to hear it, but you did.

The door swung open and Loki stilled in his tracks like a deer caught in headlights. His eyes widened, and he gulped nervously. "You're awake."

Bruunhilde popped her head into the room, a large grin on her face. "Good morning!" Then she ducked her head out, and you could hear her footsteps running down the hallway.

"How much of my conversation with her did you hear?" Loki asked, and it was the first time he looked so unsure of himself. His eyes wouldn't dare to meet yours, opting to stare at the dark grey walls. "I don't mean to cause you any discomfort, it's completely fine if you pretend you never heard it."

Despite feeling out of your element, you couldn't help the smile that slowly crept on your face. You were happy. "Why would I do that?" His eyes skittered to you and the wall before finally settling on your face. "This is a surprise, yes, but a very welcome one."

"So you mean...?" his words trailed of as he took small steps towards you.

You scooted to the side of the bed and patted the empty space for him to come lie down next to you. "Luckily for you, I get butterflies too, you know," you teased. He crossed his arms in mock embarrassment. "Daydreaming? Lil bit of that. But most of all..."

"Well? You're killing me with the suspense," Loki said, a cheeky grin on his face as he regained his composure.

"I like you too, definitely bordering on love but let's work our way up there," you said to him as you leaned your head to rest on his chest.

Loki gave a soft chuckle, his hand wrapping around your waist to hold you closer to him. "I can work with that." He kissed your forehead and leaned back on the pillows, his eyes closed as he reveled in the moment. "Bruunhilde shall never let us hear the end of this, you know."

"We'll be that couple that's so sweet and handsy that it's borderline gross, just to make her feel uncomfortable," you murmured, savoring the moment with him.

"Devious. I like it."


	3. Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day of love is upon Asgard, in which true love is celebrated and, deceit brought into the light.
> 
> Is what you and Loki share enough to be deemed true love?

Love was illusive. Everyone liked to talk about it, to imagine what it was like and what their perfect idealization of it was. Yet, nobody actually knew. Everyone was spectators on the outside.

The common gist of it was hearts skipping beats, sweaty hands, unsteady breathing, and sleeplessness. In a way, that confirmed the notion of love being a drug. Except, to you, at least, that didn't seem very pleasant. Who wanted to be painfully uncomfortable around someone you love, looking like you've just consumed every strange mushroom and herb out in the forest?

The people actually in love --- smug old bastards honestly, though you couldn't blame them --- quite reveled in the fact that only they knew the answer. The occasional old couple would snort at the foolish hopes of the young. Love is not that rubbish you dream of.

You really hoped it was true. You didn't approve of the incessant drama and unnecessary pain that sprung from the "love" your peers had. It was so glossed up, yet so terribly shallow. One day sweet Fray is certain she'll marry Leif, and the next she's tossing a whole jug of ale onto his perfect hair, her heart broken and his ego chipped.

And it was the most terrible time your friend could have had a fallout with her significant other. The day of Elska was upon Asgard, a day in which the roses--- planted eons ago by the first King and Queen as a symbol of their love--- would bloom and point to true love, or wither in the aura of a farce.

Dates were mandatory on the day, solely so many would not be alone to enjoy the festivities. You thought it was cruel to spend a day of true love with someone you didn't share that with. It was even more cruel watching couples of years have their roses wilt, their relationship dying just as fast on the spot.

"Maybe today won't be so bad." Fray turned her head away and sniffed loudly. Her honey blonde hair was a waterfall around her shoulders, blending in with her shimmering gown. "They say the roses point to true love too, so maybe..."

Yes, you thought, what a terrible day for sweet Fray.

"You never know what could happen, Fray," you said, patting her hand reassuringly. It was true, maybe there was hope for her. "Keep your hopes high, maybe not today, but someday."

Standing up and smoothing her gown, Fray offered you a weak smile. "Right, well, my date, you look absolutely beautiful, and I can't wait to show you off, and make Leif die on the spot."

Faking a coy smile and fluttering your eyelashes, you held up a hand to cover your mouth, acting the part of a most shy maiden. Your best friend was heart broken, and you were dateless. It was a day of love, but no one said it had to be romantic--- platonic love was very much a thing. So a solution was presented. You and Fray would go together, lifting both of your spirits with ridiculous antics that would undoubtedly ensue.

"Leif wishes he had my dashing good, well, everything," you snorted, dropping the facade as Fray joined you in a fit of giggles.

***

The main festivities sparked to life under the burnt orange skies of dusk. It was still too early; the light casting down on Asgard was bright and blistering. Minor celebrations had started, mainly for the children and the elderly who collapsed into snores by the first speck of darkness.

You and Fray had wandered around the palace, gorging on h'dourves and sipping various wines to kill time. The halls were quiet, with only servants and the occasional euphoric couple skittering across the marble floors. By now, Fray's mood had calmed down, and yours had lifted.

"So," Fray started as she eyed an oil painting, one of many you and her had seen, "What happened to leave you dateless?"

"No one asked me," you replied, raising a quizzical eyebrow at her. "Fray, is the wine getting to you already?"

"No, no." She waved a jeweled hand at you. "You mean to tell me Loki did not ask you?"

You coughed into your hand, your throat suddenly feeling very dry. Taking a large gulp of your wine, you shook your head. "No. We are just friends. Like I always tell you"

Fray snorted. "Don't tell me you're that blind? I'm Fray the Hopeless, yet even I can see it."

"It doesn't feel like love," you said to her, eyes dashing about the room. It was true. You didn't have a racing heart, or any other discomforts that many gloated about love when you were with the prince. "I care for him. Immensely. I don't know. Besides, it works both ways and I doubt he reciprocates."

"I am, admittedly, a slow learner." Fray bit the inside of her mouth and sighed. "From the few ramblings my grandmother has uttered, there's a big difference between lust, being in love with the notion of it, and true love. The last is very evasive."

"Fray, how does this apply?"

"I'm getting there." She took another sip of her wine. "The whole heart skipping beats, and he took my breath away thing is all a sham. You are, surprise surprise, extremely comfortable around them ---it feels natural, as if it was meant to be--- it's just special. There's content. Safety. You don't worry if they like you or not, you worry if they've eaten and are well. Get what I'm saying?"

"I mean, kind of?"

Fray rolled her eyes, and pulled your free hand to her in an attempt to seize your attention. "My point is, you have all of that with him."

"I have that with you too, Fray."

At that, Fray groaned in agitation, despite being flattered. "Yes, but it's different."

You nodded and shrugged your shoulders. "Mhm."

"Loki is... eccentric and mysterious---somewhat unsettling but in a good, unique way-- when compared to his brother. He's handsome, too." At that, Fray winked and wiggled her eyebrows at you. "So of course he has tons of beautiful women, and men, trying their best to ensnare him in their pretty little grasps, but has anyone succeeded?"

You jutted your lips out as you thought deeply, your eyes widening at a distant memory. "Oh, there was once that scandal where people believed he was involved with---"

"Please, that does not count."

"Okay, then no."

Fray grinned triumphantly. "That's because you've already succeeded!"

Was she right? There was no doubt you and Loki were close friends, and you did like him very much. But to go that far and beyond? This was not the first time Fray had tried to make you see the truth, in fact it would not be the last until something happened to change her mind or prove her right. All the times you would brush her off, but this time you were starting to believe her words held some truth. Just maybe.

"Succeeded in what?" a man's voice asked, as a figure appeared beside you and Fray. It was broad and suffocating in the small space. "Sorry, I did not mean to interrupt your intimate moment on this romantic day of Elska."

You shared a look with Fray and removed your hand froms hers. Then you swatted Thor. He held up his hands in defense, chuckling as he did. "Don't you know it's rude to interrupt a lady and her beloved?" you asked him, a smile breaking out onto your face.

"Did you want me to stand in the corner and watch until it was over?" Thor asked, holding back a fit of laughter. "I mean, I can if you want me to."

Fray's features twisted into something of disgust as she regarded the crown prince. "Maybe I was wrong, and you are the creepy brother."

Thor pouted. "Loki's not creepy, he's just misunderstood."

You pouted as well, resting your head onto Thor's bicep as you looked up at Fray. "See Fray, you don't understand him."

Fray crossed one arm, using it to rest the other on it. "Did you need something, Thor?"

Thor looked about for a few moments, before his eyes finally landed back on Fray. "I need you to be my date for Elska."

Your head shot off his arm. Confused, and dazed, you asked, "What?"

"It's not like that, Y/N," Thor said, rocking back and forth on his heels. "Just, I don't like having all these maidens coming up to me with their roses and it dying. They look really sad, and that makes me sad."

"Aww, you sweet soul."

"No," Fray said quickly. "It's too weird."

Thor's pout increased, his blue eyes pleading. "Leif is bringing Astrid as his date."

Fray's mouth dropped open. You clutched your eyes closed and rubbed your head. You had spent the whole day consoling her, and he had undone all of your work with a few words.

"Me as your date would make him undoubtedly jealous," Thor quickly added, hoping to diffuse the situation and comfort Fray. "Right, Y/N?"

You could sympathize with Fray. You knew she viewed Thor as a puppy, of sorts. This sweet, more or less innocent, brotherly figure. A date with such a person was admittedly off putting. You could also understand her need to make Leif jealous.

"Y/N is my date, Thor," Fray said, her lower lip quivering. "I do not care about Leif, nor Astrid."

"But just imagine Leif seeing you with me, and Y/N won't mind," Thor coaxed, hopeful. "I will make him regret his actions."

"I really would not mind," you confirmed, though you were disappointed about losing her company. You knew her finding some form of closure with Leif was important, and if that came in the form of the crown prince making him terribly jealous, then so be it. 

Fray sniffed, although this time the tears did not break and trickle down her face. This time she looked more angry than sad. "Very well."

***

Once night had fallen, the festivities started in full force. A lot of it took place under the cool gaze of the stars. The roses, beautiful reds and pinks, bloomed to their fullest and ripe for picking, had withered quickly, leaving the bushes barren save for a few, and the ground covered in petals. The rose that did not wilt, were proudly displayed on the attire of the couples bonded by true love.

Fray and Thor did not abandon you, something you were thankful for. Though it was incredibly awkward watching the showdown happen. Leif was hidden away by a fountain, his ebony hair styled to perfection and bobbing each time he shot his head out to glare at Thor. 

Things worsened when Leif grew bold, linked his arm around Astrid's waist and guided her over to Thor and Fray. The polite small talk was filled with jabs and boasts, and it grew more heated with each moment. You feared Fray would seize the pudding and assault Leif, or that Thor may set fire to Leif's hair with a small crackle of lightning from his fingertips.

Finally, the one person you were looking forward to spending time with, was finally spotted in the crowd. Loki wore a perpetual scowl on his handsome face. Upon seeing you, it melted off, and in its place grew a smile that was reserved for only you. He cut through the crowd quickly, his eyes not once leaving yours, and the smile growing wider as he got closer to you.

The smile on your own face was brimming, just like the emotions of joy and elation that swelled within you. You hiked up your gown and glided towards him, stopping so close that the only space between you and him was a few inches.

"I thought I'd never find you in this crowd," Loki said quickly, the grin exceedingly infectious to your own. He snaked an arm around your shoulders, bending down to your height and whispering into your ear. "You look beautiful, as always."

"And you are handsome as ever," you replied, resting your hand onto his chest to balance yourself. These interactions of close contact, and sweet compliments were so normal to you and him. But now you remembered Fray's words and started to wonder.

"Shall we go someplace less distracting?"

You nodded, and briefly spared a glance at Fray. So far, no one had started a fight, which was good enough for you. You eyes met with Fray's and she nodded happily, bidding you farewell, and perhaps it was something more teasing. 

***

Loki's hand had not left your frame as he escorted you away from the crowd. Walking with him, you felt your tension regarding Fray and Leif fade away. Just his presence was enough to comfort you.

The garden you and him had entered was lit in dim light from a few lanterns. In the middle of it was a sprawling tree with a canopy of red leaves and twisted branches. You were certain if you studied its bark you'd find yours and Loki's names, along with Fray's, Thor's, and Fandral's still carved into the bark.

Loki sat down at the base of the tree, and gently guided you down towards him. Sitting beside him, you rested your head on his shoulder, delighted to finally be with him after a long day.

"There is something I must confess," Loki murmured after a few minutes of silence. "Leif brought Astrid because of me."

Your eyes widened. "Tell me you did not?"

"Ah, but I did. I couldn't help myself. Fray means so much to you, and so in turn, to me," he said, his hand finding yours and holding it close to his chest. "I had to have some less than polite words with the scoundrel after what happened."

"That is incredibly sweet but doesn't explain Astrid," you said to him, twisting around a bit so you could study his face. You always gazed at him with so much admiration, that the reality of it caught you off guard for a moment.

"I may have let it slip that Thor had plans to ask Fray to be his date," he confessed, and sighed, though it was a sigh of content at inadvertently throwing his brother into the fire. "Because I learned Leif actually isn't all that bad, and it was a misunderstanding on Fray's part."

You hid your face into his shoulder, groaning softly. "Fray is trying to make Leif jealous, and he's trying to make her jealous. Throw Thor into the mix and disaster is bound to happen."

"Frankly, this is more of Thor's fault than my own," he said, and you could tell he meant it.

Sitting up, you glared at him.

"What? Did I say something wrong?"

You ignored him, deepening your glare.

"You know, it's hard to be scared of you when you somehow look more breathtaking."

You rolled your eyes, you hand gently shoving him. "Loki, you have no idea what you've just started."

"I can make it up to you," he offered, one eyebrow raised, and the side of his mouth tugged up. With a wave of his hands, a tray, to your disbelief, filled with a variety of mini cakes appeared in a green flash. "I committed a felony by stealing this, just for you."

"You need to teach me that!"

"I'm serious, I could be sent to the jails for my crime of stealing these cakes."

You examined the tray. It had all of your favourites. "Thank you, I'll visit you in jail."

Loki snapped his fingers together. "Nearly forgot, but did you get a rose?"

You shook your head and picked up a mini cake. "No, why would I?"

At this, Loki regarded you with a look of exasperation. "What would you do without me?"

This time, there was no magic. Loki fished out a quartz pink rose from his pocket and tucked it behind your ear, his hands lingering on the side of your jaw as he studied you.

You held your breath, a bite of a mini cake in your mouth as you waited for the rose to wilt away. Perhaps you didn't want to admit it because that would make it real, and it being real could mean a plethora of things could assault it. 

You were in love with Loki. It happened and felt so natural that you never found the need to address it. Except now you were forced to. You didn't need a rose to get in the way and ruin it. You were content on loving him, even if it was one sided.

Loki leaned back, the most smug smile on his face, and his green eyes bright with awe. "Now don't you look gorgeous?"

Your hand reached out the side of your head, patting gently as it felt the rose, still fully bloomed, in fact more so. Relief washed over you. "Now I'm regretting I didn't get one because I missed my chance of seeing you with a rose in your hair."

At this, Loki handed you another rose with a flourish. "I always come prepared."

Sitting up onto your knees, you brushed back strands of his dark hair and placed the rose behind his ear, biting your lips to hold back a smile at how ridiculous the whole situation was.

Loki wiggled his eyebrows at you. "Well, how do I look?"

"Dare I say, gorgeous?"

He chuckled deeply and pulled you onto his lap. Placing a hand underneath your chin, Loki pulled you in for a deep kiss that left your breathless and wanting more.

"You know, we just very casually confirmed our true love for each other, all the while snacking on mini cakes," you said to him, a tad bit taken back as you rested your head on his chest.

"Nothing new there when it comes to us, my love."

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you liked the oneshot! There are, and will be, more to come.
> 
> Your feedback is always appreciated, as it lets me know how I can grow when it comes to my writing.
> 
> If you'd like to request a oneshot, you can. Just note that I do not write smut or any harmful themes. I'm on Wattpad at vxlkyries, if you'd prefer to send me a pm instead of commenting!


End file.
